


Day 5 | Pumpkins

by bookishvice



Series: Fictober 2016 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Jongin, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishvice/pseuds/bookishvice
Summary: Pumpkins | Sehun/Kyungsoo | 2.4k





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> For carpesoo who prompted this! I couldn't figure out a ridiculous reason for the pumpkin stealing, but I found a rly rly rly sweet one <3

At five-o-three pm the thief shows up again. Sehun—who has been keeping a close watch on the front porch through one of the side windows—catches the man in the act. Without missing a beat, he yanks the front door open, steps out onto the porch, and yells, “STOP!”

The thief freezes half-way back to his own home, then pivots on one heel and faces Sehun. “Hey, neighbor. I was just…borrowing your pumpkins.”

Sehun’s frowns. Having moved just a couple of months ago, he hasn’t had the chance to see much of people living next to him. This man, neighbor to the right, is built like a rock, all compact but strong, with dull clothes yet a surprisingly expressive face. Especially the big, owl-like eyes.

The silence is getting awkward, so Sehun says, “Is this some sort of welcome to the neighborhood prank?

“Huh? Oh, no.”

“Do you just go around stealing people’s pumpkins?”

“Only today.”

Completely done with the man’s answers, Sehun crosses his arms. “I’m calling the cops.”

The man shifts his stance, still holding onto the stolen pumpkin. _Sehun’s_ pumpkin. “You don’t even know my name.”

“What is your name?”

His neighbor smiles, lips turning into a cute heart shape. “Kyungsoo.”

Sehun pulls out his phone. “Dialing.”

“No, wait! I can explain!” Kyungsoo runs a hand to his short black hair and sighs. “Okay, so I don’t celebrate Halloween or anything for that matter.”

“I’ve noticed.” Sehun’s nose wrinkles at the fully black outfit Kyungsoo’s is wearing, and the gloomy grey tones of his house. Seriously. Not a drop of color. A complete opposite to Sehun whose life is nothing but color, from the bright red front door of his house to the décor inside, and his own stylish wardrobe. Today’s outfit—sky blue v-neck, bright yellow cardigan, light blue jeans, black and white polka-dot sneakers—is relatively tame.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the dig, clearly not offended by Sehun’s opinion or colorful lifestyle. “Anyways, today, my ex-wife dropped by unannounced, dumped our four-year-old on my lap, and raced off to a party! Which is…you know…fine. She has her own life now. All new boyfriend too. I bet they’re the type of couple who dresses up in matching costumes. Pathetic if you ask me—”

Sehun clears his throat. “My pumpkins?”

“Oh, right.” Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly, but doesn’t make a move to return the one currently in his hands. “So, as soon as she leaves, Jongin—that’s my kid—turns his big brown eyes to me and asks me if his sleepover is cancelled. And I’m like, ‘What sleepover?’ And he’s like, ‘A Halloween sleepover, papa!’ So I’m like, ‘A what!’”

Sehun’s lips twitch at all the voices the man is making for the dialogue, but he holds back the laugh. “I’m still not seeing how that leads to becoming a pumpkin thief.”

“I’m getting to it, I promise,” Kyungsoo says, shifting the heavy pumpkin in his hands, his forearm muscles tensing up nicely. “After internally screaming and cursing the hell out of my ex in the privacy of my bathroom, because, you know, I can’t let my kid hear me calling his mama a…well, you don’t need to hear those things.” A sheepish laugh. “Like I was saying, I calmed down—glass of wine, very soothing—and then called Jongin’s friend to give them my address so they can come here. Problem solved, right?”

“Right,” Sehun says part exasperated part amused.

“Wrong! Because that’s when I realized it.” Kyungsoo’s eyes grow wide and a terrified gleam grows in them. “I’m hosting a bunch of little kids for a Halloween sleepover and I have zero decorations, no a single pumpkin in sight, absolutely no Halloween spirit, and can’t, for the life of me, bake a decent batch of cupcakes!”

“Ah, I see the problem now.” Sehun bites his lower and, when that doesn’t help, slaps a hand over his mouth until he can control the laughter trying to burst out.

“Yeah, so…” Kyungsoo sighs out loud, shoulders deflating like a sad balloon, but then he straightens up and looks serious. “I’m sorry for stealing your pumpkins but this is a level five crisis and I cannot disappoint my little boy. Goodbye.”

Momentarily shocked at the whiplash change, Kyungsoo gets a head start, but Sehun races after him and easily catches up. “Wait, wait!”

Kyungsoo stops, but his arms clutch the pumpkin tighter to his chest. There’s no doubt that if Sehun tried to take it, Kyungsoo would fight him for it. Considering the circumstances, it’s…kinda sweet.

“You can borrow my pumpkins,” Sehun says and raises a finger when Kyungsoo opens his mouth. “ _But_ it would’ve been nice if you’d asked first.”

A blinding smile and then a deep laugh that has Sehun’s heart stuttering for some reason. “I know, and I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says. “But like I said, I—”

“Panicked. Yes.” Sehun finally smiles back. It’s too hard not to when Kyungsoo is looking all grateful and ridiculously happy. “If you’d asked though, I would’ve told you that I’m a barista at the new coffee shop that opened downtown. I also help the owner with the morning bakes, and I’ve been told my carrot cupcakes are the best.”

Kyungsoo drops to his knees right there in the front lawn and raises the pumpkin. “Oh god, please help me. I promise to never ever steal a pumpkin or any other holiday decoration from you again!”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Sehun says, freaked out. “Come on, I’ll help you, okay? Just…get up and take me to your kitchen.”

Kyungsoo wastes no time in rising to his feet and snatching Sehun’s hand. For Sehun, there’s nothing to do after that but be dragged across their patios, up Kyungsoo’s porch, and into his home. The place is just as dull-colored inside—grey walls, dark rugs, black or dark brown furniture. The only pops of color are the toys hiding in unexpected places or momentarily forgotten in plain sight. Kyungsoo navigates the toy minefield with ease, but Sehun has to really watch his steps.

The living room holds the most amount of color with Sehun’s carved pumpkins strewn about—on a coffee table, in one corner, sitting beside the sofa. There’s also one in front of a little kid in a bear costume with a permanent marker in his hand.

Kyungsoo gasps. “Jongin, no!” He rushes to grab the marker out of his kid’s hand, but the damage is done. The pumpkin now has a collection of bear drawings on the side that’s not carved. “I told you we had to return them.”

“I’m sorry, papa,” Jongin says, voice going wobbly. “I wanted make it pretty.”

Dropping a kiss on his boy’s head, Kyungsoo picks him up and brings him over to Sehun. “It’s already pretty, sweetheart. Sehun here carved them.”

Sehun smiles and waves at the boy. “Hello.”

Jongin hides his face in his father’s neck, clutching tight onto Kyungsoo’s black shirt.

Kyungsoo bounces him. “Come on, Jongin,” he says softly. “Sehun came over here to help us with the sleepover. You can at least say ‘hi’ back.”

In a very loud whisper, Jongin says, “Is he mad I drew on his pumpkin?”

Sehun chuckles. “Mad? No way,” he says. “The pumpkin is even prettier now with your drawings.”

Jongin peeks out slowly. “Really?”

Sehun nods really fast, letting his long bangs bounce around. It brings a laugh out of the kid and a grateful smile from the father.

“Can I make others pretty, too?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo’s eyes grow wide, no doubt panicking again over the pumpkins needing to be returned. “Uh…I don’t think that’s—”

Sehun shakes his head a bit, letting him know it’s fine. “Do you have color markers?” he asks Jongin. “I think the pumpkins would look even prettier with more color.”

Jongin tilts his head. “Papa doesn’t like color.”

“Do _you_ like color?”

“Yes!”

Sehun grins. “Then your papa will have to live with some color in his life. Isn’t that right?”

Kyungsoo laughs out loud. “I guess I’ll have to.”

 

 

The sleepover is a success.

All the kids enjoy a night of trick or treating down the short row of houses, then return to the house to sort candy, eat some of Sehun’s home-made Halloween snacks and carrot cupcakes, and settle down for some Halloween cartoons. At nine-thirty, Kyungsoo sends everyone to brush their teeth and wash their faces, then helps them set out their bedrolls in a circle on the living-room floor, and wishes them a good night sleep.

Sehun returns to the kitchen while Kyungsoo watches that everyone settles down alright. He busies himself by putting away the leftover food and washing the dirty dishes. It’s how Kyungsoo finds him some minutes later.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Kyungsoo yawns, clearly tired. Handling a group sleepover is no job for the fainthearted, but the man did it all with a smile on his face. And maybe one panic attack, because Sehun had seen him dart into the bathroom and heard the muffled sounds of cursing coming from inside.

Sehun shakes his head and smiles. “A cook cleans after himself.”

“Oh, you’re a cook now? I thought you were a baker.”

“I’m mean _and_ sweet, so I’m both,” Sehun says, and starts drying the plates.

“Yes, you are.” Kyungsoo chuckles and moves beside Sehun to help him out. “Thank you for doing this. Jongin had a really great time with his friends tonight, and it was all because of you.”

Sehun finishes drying the last plate, hands it to Kyungsoo, and then leans on the counter. “Let’s see… _you_ called his friends, _you_ stole pumpkins to decorate, and _you_ even managed to guilt-trip your neighbor into catering this sleepover. I think _you_ did most of the work.”

A choked sound comes out of Kyungsoo and his entire face turns red. “Sorry, again.”

Sehun laughs. It’s surprising how much he has to fight and resist the urge to pinch Kyungsoo’s apple-red cheeks. He’s known the man for a total of five hours. That’s just not time enough to feel this comfortable around a person. Is it? “All is forgiven. It was for a good cause after all.”

“I really don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” Kyungsoo says, looking up at him with an open and honest expression. “It’s…not easy doing the parenting thing alone.”

It’s kind, soft, pure, and it leaves Sehun feeling oddly delighted that he’s the cause of it. He leans in closer, inexplicably drawn to this man. “It was my pleasure to help out. Just call on me next time and don’t go creeping around stealing my shit.”

Kyungsoo’s laugh is full and bright. He punches Sehun’s stomach playfully, and leaves his hand there pressing against the outline of Sehun’s abs. Kyungsoo swallows and his lashes flutter, but he doesn’t drop his gaze. Neither of them does, and it builds something between them. A tension that makes Sehun’s breath stall and Kyungsoo blink fast. And when the tension becomes too much, Kyungsoo darts forward and kisses Sehun.

Sehun doesn’t even have time to process the press of lips against his or enjoy the tingling sensation they leave behind, before Kyungsoo pulls back.

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo’s eyes have gone so round, they might be seconds away from popping out. He presses both hands against his mouth. “Ohmigodohmigodohmigod.”

Sehun breathes deep, feeling a fire ignite in his chest that rolls over him pleasantly.

Kyungsoo drops the hands. “I’m so sorry. I-I don’t know what I was thinking, I just—you were _there_ being so nice and charming and smiling and it’s been so long since anyone has looked at me like they want to—”

Sehun darts in and kisses him, if only to shut him up, but also to chase after that tingly warmth of their too-brief first kiss. He keeps it slow and sweet, pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s fuller ones and appreciating their plushness. Sehun runs a finger up Kyungsoo’s jaw and then cradles his cheek. A tiny sound escapes Kyungsoo at the contact, but he doesn’t pull away. Sehun smiles into the kiss and darts his tongue out for a tease.

Kyungsoo’s hand, still over Sehun’s abs, closes around the fabric and tugs. With a breathy chuckle, Sehun steps closer and opens his mouth to Kyungsoo’s probing tongue. The kiss deepens, their tongues smoothly caressing each other. And it wouldn’t take much to tip the balance into something a little more heated, but neither seems to be in a hurry for that.

Sehun takes his time exploring Kyungsoo’s mouth, using his hands to tilt the man’s head for a better angle, an easier glide, a deeper kiss. Kyungsoo surprises him by sucking on his tongue repeatedly, like he’s unwilling to let go, like he doesn’t want this to end. It sends a pleased shiver through Sehun’s chest, because he couldn’t agree more. He could kiss Kyungsoo forever.

When they finally pull apart, it’s also slow and unhurried. They breathe into each other, mouths inches apart. Sehun can’t help himself so he nibbles and nips at Kyungsoo’s reddened lips, making them turn up at the corners.

However, Kyungsoo looks part dazed and part panicked, and a whole lot guarded. Sehun isn’t offended though. He gets it. It’s too fast, too soon, not the right time with a bunch of four and five-year-olds in the next room. But that’s okay. That’s what tomorrows are for.

“This was nice,” Sehun says stepping back, knowing space is the best option. “How about lunch?”

“L-Lunch?” Kyungsoo blinks fast, clearly confused at the abrupt change.

“Tomorrow. My place.”

Kyungsoo rubs his neck. “I don’t know. I have Jongin with me until the afternoon.”

“Bring him, too,” Sehun says. “He’ll go bananas over my art studio.”

“You’re an artist?”

Sehun smiles and can’t help but lean in for a quick peck. “We can talk over lunch.”

Kyungsoo licks his lips, then stops when Sehun pointedly stares. “Um, I…Yeah. Okay.”

“Great! See you then.” Sehun exits through the back door, not wanting to disturb the sleeping kids in the living room. However, he stops and peaks inside again. “Hey, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo startles and rose tinges his round cheeks once more. Was he doing a victory dance just now? Cute. “Y-Yeah?”

“Keep the pumpkins.” Sehun winks, closes the door, and walks back to his house. There’s a spring in his step, a lightness in his heart, and the silliest smile ever on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Check the sequel[Cats](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8348176)


End file.
